


Sparks to Currents

by saxophoneliz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophoneliz/pseuds/saxophoneliz
Summary: Nami loves to dance when drunk, but no one knows her favorite dance until Law. NamixLaw falling in love and hinted Bell-merexCorazon.
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	Sparks to Currents

The only music normally heard on this long forgotten island was the symphony of wind through the trees, the moon light accompanying the melodious sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The solitude of this peaceful, uninhabited island is rarely disturbed, but tonight the island had some visitors named the Strawhats and solitude was the last thing on their minds. 

The Thousand Sunny and the Polar Tang had been travelling together for two weeks and that meant it had been two weeks since the Strawhats had thrown a party. The sooner they fed Luffy a ridiculous amount of meat, the sooner he would leave Law alone, at least that is what Law hoped. Luckily or unluckily depending on who you asked, there was a major storm and the Thousand Sunny needed a day for Franky to make some repairs. This island had timber, no one to bother them, and plenty of animals and plants to supply food for at least one night’s worth of food for the garbage disposal that is Monkey D. Luffy. 

It was almost like fate... thought Law, not for the first time since he had met the rubbery boy. The Heart Pirates were as silly as the Strawhats, so it only made sense that they would be fast friends. Law could only hope that everyone had a good time and that he could find a dark shadow on the beach where he could be left alone. 

“Captain, you look like you’re thinking about brooding all night,” Bepo remarked.   
“I don’t brood Bepo.”  
“Aye Captain!” 

It didn’t take long for the Strawhats to get set up and the party rolling. Really it was ridiculous, were they pirates or event planners? Law found himself a comfortable patch of sand and watched as everyone around him got absolutely trashed. All of his crew had preferred activities to engage in while drunk, but it might have been the fastest he’s ever seen Penguin start trying to toboggan down the beach. A small grin began to form on Law’s shadowed face, he’d never admit it but he adored his rambunctious crew.

“TRAFFY!” His grin vanished as he saw Luffy’s arm stretch and to try and wrap around him. Law casually displaced himself so Luffy only caught air. “What do you want, Mugiwara-ya?”   
“Come drink with us!”   
“I’m fine over here.”  
“He has the most fun when he can brood in the dark,” Bepo said in a whisper so loud it echoed across the beach.  
“I do not brood.”  
“Oh, is brooding fun?” Luffy asked Bepo, who shrugged in response.  
“I do not brood.”   
“Traffy, come brood over here!”  
“I DO NOT…” Law clamped his jaw shut, this is a party…. For fun….. He looked again at his crew, acting like wild teenagers and sighed, getting up to join the group in the center of the beach. He accepted a large mug of something from Zoro who chuckled at his plight. 

Law was a quiet happy drunk, and the more he drank the harder time he had hiding his smile. By the end of the second mug he was even laughing at the antics of Chopper and Usopp, only alcohol can make chopsticks up your nose hilarious.

Brook’s music sped up to a bouncy dance tune and Zoro giggled next to him. At first Law was surprised that the serious swordsman giggled of all things but then, following Zoro’s gaze he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Nami was dancing on top of a log, shaking her hips and singing along with Brook. And she was quickly getting louder.   
“Nami’s drunk,” Zoro laughed.   
“I thought the two of you couldn’t get drunk,” Law said.   
“Only when we really try. I guess Nami wanted to dance tonight.” he responded.

Why would she need to be drunk to dance? Law pondered. Well we all have our quirks. Law watched as Nami tried to find a dance partner, she had varying success. Sachi was too enamored with her chest to do much more than stare at it. Bepo and her had a good time performing some kind of strange interpretive dance ending with Nami perched on Bepo’s shoulder, legs folded, head thrown back, and hair dangling in the Mink’s face. Sanji was her most surprising partner, who seemed to be able to put away the heart eyes long enough to dance with the lovely navigator. Their movements were smooth and swift as they strolled across the sand, it was clear they had danced together before.   
It was only when Luffy called for Sanji to make more meat that Law realized how intently he had been watching the pair. The moonlight in her hair, the firelight causing her skin to glow like an ember, the intricate turns, he felt like he was watching a living piece of art. 

“She’s quite talented, but careful or you’ll be her next victim,” Zoro’s eyebrow raised, clearly noticing the intensity of Law’s stare.   
Like she had been summoned, suddenly Nami was right next to Zoro’s face. Eyes wide, face flushed, she had the biggest smile as she tugged on Zoro’s arm demanding he dance with her. Zoro protested and pushed the tiny woman but to no avail, he was quickly on his feet dancing with Nami. For all the grace Zoro had on the battlefield, he was born with two left feet. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t find his way anywhere… 

Directing his focus back to the two Strawhats in front of him, he watched as Nami tried to teach Zoro a dance.  
“Woman, we do this every time. I’m not going to be able to do this dance. Even the cook can’t get it right.”  
“That’s because he gets too excited, come on! I’m sure you’ll get it this time!” Her smile and encouragement infectious, Law’s grin grew to match hers, until his jaw fell open. He knew that dance! Cora-san had taught it to him. He’d never met anyone else who knew it and hadn't danced often enough to care to teach it to anyone. Before he could think about it he was on his feet and gently pushing Zoro aside so he could take Nami into his arms. Before Nami could be surprised at Law’s actions they were already into the first steps of the dance native to her village. 

Law brought Nami’s arms up to make the cage, twirling her then leading her into a side step. Her arm naturally flowed out to her side then up over his head coming to rest on the back of his neck as they stepped closer, legs now in between each other. The gold flecks of her eyes glowed in the fire light as they rolled their hips into each other, first moving to the right, then back to the left. He turned her so her back was to his chest. His left hand held hers to her right ribcage, his right hand extending her arm straight and then up over his head. Her hand found its home on the back of his neck once again, while his hand trailed down to her hip, leading her in a promenade. To where, he wasn’t paying attention, all he could see was orange hair, and smell the salt of the ocean. 

It was the wolf whistles and the raucous shouting that reminded Law that they had an audience. He stepped back to end the dance and thank Nami, she, however, had other ideas. Grabbing his hands again, she now led him through a twirl and step. Once their bodies were seductively intertwined once again she asked where he learned this dance. “I thought only the people on Cocoyashi knew this. Even Luffy and Zoro hadn’t seen it growing up in the East Blue.”  
“Cora-san taught me in the six months we travelled together. He told me that I was going to live and if I was going to live I had to learn how to dance.” Warmth bloomed in Law’s chest, it had been a fun evening, one of the few he had in his childhood. Being able to share that with someone left his emotions tangled and intense, but even with the underlying sadness, Law was happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been happy.   
“My mother told me something similar, this was her favorite dance. Nojiko and I would dance all summer long while she banged on pots and pans to make some semblance of a beat.”  
“She never danced?” He smiled.  
“She said her favorite dance partner was somewhere snowy so we would have to dance for her,” Nami giggled, clearly remembering happy times.   
Law’s face grew thoughtful, “Cora-san always said his favorite partner was somewhere warm. Well somewhere warm, smoking a cigarette, and eating a tangerine. I always thought that was oddly specific.”  
“That sounds a lot like my mother, actually.”  
Law grinned, “Couldn’t be the same woman, he said she was a marine.”  
Nami's step faltered. “What was her name?”  
“Bellemere?”   
“That…. That was my mother’s name. She never told me about her dance partner other than he was clumsy and smoked a lot,” a bewildered look crossed her face.   
Law was at a loss for words, “That… sounds like Cora-san. Do you think…?”   
“Maybe, the world is so wide and yet so small. I always wondered about her mystery partner. Tell me about him?” Nami asked. Law and her swapped stories, hours flying by as they danced and shared the good moments of their childhood. He hadn’t had anything to drink in hours but that warm fuzzy feeling was still radiating from his chest. Their conversation was intimate and friendly, but despite that he felt an electric tingling every time he met her bare skin, and there was so much skin. Had he ever seen anyone so beautiful? 

Nami was easily the most capable Strawhat, and he was constantly impressed with her level head and how she kept them efficiently moving forward. He fully intended to get to know her better after tonight. His hands on top of hers, trailed from face, over her breast, to her hip, her hips rotating over his leg; yes he would get to know all of her, mind, body, and soul.

As they got more comfortable with each other Nami’s dancing became more elaborate and provocative. One leg wrapped behind his own as he leaned her back and around in his arms in a circular motion, her chest rolling into his, hands roaming in a way that could only be described as sinful. He was dancing with the ocean itself, a waving tsunami that he couldn’t wait to drown in. His arms fell back, letting her explore as she desired. Perhaps reading the mood of the pair, Brook’s song became slower, more sensual. Law wasn’t much of an exhibitionist but the magic of this dance with her had him spellbound enough to not care that Black Leg-ya was shouting obscenities in the background or that his crew would tease him mercilessly the next day. All eyes may have been on them, but it seems they only had eyes for each other.

Law crushed Nami flush to him, “Is Zoro right? Are you really a witch?” Her laughter was the perfect accompaniment to Brook’s violin.   
“My climatact is on the ship, the spark between us must be a change in the weather,” her sly grin making Law lean in even closer.   
“Oh? And what do you think the weather forecast calls for?” Lips only centimeters a part, there’s nothing that would make him pull away.  
“Signs point to electrical storms in the near future, beware of heart abnormalities,” her fingers trace his tattoos through his shirt and he finally closes the minute distance, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They stop dancing, his arms wrap around her waist, with her hands in his hair and on his neck, they deepen the kiss. Law feels that electric current between them arc into a strike of lighting and before he loses all sight of where they are he pulls back. “Shall we find somewhere more private to restart my heart?” he croons in her ear and she nods. In a flash the two are gone, not to be seen until late the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff and sweetness! This one could have a (smutty) part two if people really want it. 
> 
> The inspiration for the dances comes from these two videos and the dance is the bachata. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBhWxgOLRwo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCMAFEkyibc


End file.
